Love?
by Sabaku no mon
Summary: -Gaahinaa- Amor entre dos almas solitarias
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maestro **Masashi Kishimoto**...

* * *

En un día Normal en Suna Gaara paseaba por las calles seguido de sus hermanos Temari y Kankuro, quienes insistían en acompañarlo aunque el detestaba la idea. Durante los últimos tres años la ayuda psicológica le ayudo a superar los traumas que lo aquejaban desde su niñez, Volviéndose Gaara un chico tímido antisocial, pero aun conservaba un duro carácter.

Entro a una librería y Al salir se percato de que sus hermanos no estaban con el, y que debido al tiempo durado se había hecho de noche decidió tomar un atajo que nunca había tomado, por un callejón oscuro que llevaba hacia una pequeña colonia de la mala muerte, llena de bares, camino sin rumbo durante media hora y perdido, entro a un bar para pedir información.

Dentro del lugar había solo bailarinas, y borrachos, cuando se dio cuenta trato de salir, pero una chica hermosa de cabellos azules y ojos aperlados lo detuvo:

**-**Te puedo ayudar en algo- Dijo la peliazul, mientras Gaara observaba la diminuta falta que la muchacha traía, y el enorme escote de su blusa.

- Supongo- dijo Gaara tratando de mostrar indiferencia –como salgo de este maldito barrio de mala muerte!!!-

- Mi nombre Es Hinata y creo que por lo menos me debo un poco mas de respeto-

- Disculpa, ¿Quieres tomar algo?- Pregunto Gaara, tratando de averiguar un poco sobre la preciosa chica que lo dejo helado.

**- **¡Claro! – dijo ella mientras sonreía, cambiando el aspecto de su rostro

Gaara no podía creer lo que estaba viendo! Un verdadero Ángel, pero sorprendido del lugar en donde lo había encontrado, definitivamente tenia que sacarla de hay, por lo menos llevarla a algún lugar mas decente… pero, y que haría luego? Seria una tentación muy grande tenerla cerca!

- puedo Preguntar que hace una chica tan hermosa como tu en un lugar como este? Se ve que tienes clase, no logro comprender? –

- La vida no es fácil… Trabajo aquí- dijo en tono triste, la voz se le quebraba

- Podemos salir de este lugar, te pagare lo que te pagan aquí, - Al terminar de decir se preocupo, pensando si la había insultado. Para su sorpresa la chica asintió, aunque también se decepciono un poco pensando que era una FACIL.

Caminaron hacia la salida de ese barrio, tratando de hacer algo por ella. Llegaron al restaurante favorito de Gaara y cenaron algo, durante la cena estuvieron platicando. Hinata se sentía en confianza, y no sabia porque, si acababa de conocer a aquel chico.

Gaara con ansias de saber mas sobre la chica que poseía los ojos mas hermosos que había visto en su vida pregunto sobre la historia de ella:

**- **Mi familia tiene un nivel social muy alto en Konoha, soy del Clan Hyuga, yo debía ser la Heredera, pero no soy muy buena para eso, mi hermana menor es mas fuerte e inteligente que yo, y según mi padre yo lo deshonro, Solo era un estorbo para el, Es por eso que hace 6 meses, decidí huir de mi hogar, llegue a Suna y como tu, me perdí en ese barrio- continuaba la peliazul con un tono triste en sus ojos – Cuando Entre un señor me abordo, y me ayudo, me brindo un cuarto de su casa pero al cabo de un mes, me pidió que le pagara con dinero o trabajando en su bar, la suma era muy alta y cuando trate de huir me encontró y encerró en un oscuro cuarto, sin bebidas ni alimentos, después de una semana accedí a trabajar con el, con la condición de que yo no me prostituiría, solo seria, amm algo así como una mesera, lo que no pude negociar fue el uniforme – dijo señalando la diminuta falda, y su blusa, - Desde entonces trabajo con el, aunque toma la mayor parte de mi paga, supuestamente para pagar mis gastos, esa es mi historia hasta ahora – tristemente se le escapo una lagrima.

Gaara miraba sorprendido a Hinata, sintiendo compasión por ella y por todo lo que había vivido.

**-** Ahora es tu turno, cuéntame tu historia,- dijo la peliazul tomándole la mano para darle confianza.

En verdad mi historia no es tan interesante,… aunque un poco triste – dijo con un tono de voz seco – mis desdichas empezaron el día de mi nacimiento, mi madre murió al darme a luz, y mi padre me odio por eso, al igual que toda la gente en suna, ella era la mujer mas amada por ser fundadora de una institución que protegía a los niños abandonados, desde entonces mi padre se volvió violento conmigo, y cuando tenia tres años, intento matarme, si no hubiera sido por mis hermanos, ahora estuviese muerto, - sin darse cuenta su voz se quebró – al fallar mi padre en su intento de asesinarme decidió abandonarnos, mis hermanos se hicieron cargo de mi, pero mi personalidad siempre fue violenta, -suspiro- y es por culpa de la gente que me humillaba cada que podía – dijo apretando los puños – hace 3 años empecé a recibir ayuda psicológica, no por mi cuenta, sino porque amenazaron con internarme con locos si no lo hacia, creo que eso me ayudo, ya controlo un poco mas mis actos, pero eso no dice que tu no estés en peligro- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa cambiando el aspecto de su cara a un tono seductor-

- Supongo que quien esta en peligro eres tu- dijo Hinata devolviéndole la sonrisa-

* * *

**N/A :** Es mi primer fic O: y el primer cap, esta algo cortto U_U, Graciaas x leerlo y espero les agrade n_n

Sayonaraa:* :)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maestro **Masashi Kishimoto**...

* * *

…

Después de la charla, la cena transcurrió silenciosa.

Al terminar Gaara sintio curiosidad: ¿Qué haría con la chica? ¿Cómo podría ayudarla? ¿A dónde querría ir ella después de la cena?

- ¿Quieres que te lleve de vuelta a tu hogar? –.

La chica no contesto, solo agacho el rostro en señal de desaprobación.

-Bien, entonces te llevare a mi casa, podrás pasar la noche con nosotros y después tu decides –.

- No importa lo que deba pagar mañana, daría lo que fuera por pasar una noche sin temer ser violada o algo peor – dijo la muchacha

En el camino a casa de Gaara, la chica admiraba los hermosos jardines que rodeaban las enormes casas, sintiendo nostalgia por el parecido a su antiguo hogar, hasta que llegaron a una enorme mansión bellísima, la casa mas hermosa que sus ojos habían visto, con un jardín enorme lleno de flores y árboles, la fachada era perfecta, y entre todas parecía ser la casa mas antigua por los adornos que tenia.

De pronto Gaara recordó un pequeño inconveniente: sus hermanos jamás aprobarían que una extraña durmiera en su casa, o lo que era peor para el, kankuro aceptaría demasiado entusiasta por la hermosura de la niña.

Al llegar a casa, Gaara noto que no había nadie y decidió actuar lo mas rápido posible antes de que su depravado hermano Kankuro apareciera y viera a la chica con esas ropas

- Arriba, en la segunda puerta del pasillo a la derecha esta el armario y baño de Temari, creo que su ropa te quedara, báñate y cámbiate para presentarte a mis hermanos- ordeno Gaara –.

- Gracias por tu generosidad – dijo la chica dándole un beso en el cachete, el muchacho sorprendido no pudo hacer nada, solo ver las curvas de la chica corriendo por las escaleras. Era definitivamente un ángel.

Una hora mas tarde la chica salio del baño con un lindo vestido rosa muy corto que hacia mas visibles las curvas y las piernas, el cabello suelto adornado con una diadema hacia que pareciera la mas hermosa princesa, tan sensual, tan hermosa y tan vulnerable.

Bajo a la sala donde Gaara miraba atónito como se desplazaba por las escaleras, parecía que cada paso que daba era bailando, ágilmente.

- Te ves hermosa, los mismos Ángeles estarían celosos –

La chica se sorprendió con el comentario, sin embargo su semblante no parecía cambiar, seguía igual, como si no le hubiese sorprendido lo dicho por el, siguió en silencio.

- Mis hermanos están por llegar, le gustaras a Temari, siempre dice que no tiene amigas, - dijo en un tono más serio – Espero que Kankuro tome esto con un poco de decencia-.

- ¿Crees que Kankuro se molestara si paso la noche aquí? – dijo la chica un poco apenada por ser una intrusa en la mansión.

- En verdad, espero que no le gustes demasiado –.

- OH – dijo la peliazul comprendiendo el comentario.

En ese instante se escucho el timbre de la puerta – como siempre Temari había olvidado las llaves – Gaara ordeno a hinata esperar en la cocina.

-¿Buenas noches Gaara, te perdiste en la tarde cierto?, hemos estado buscándote, - Temari alarmada como siempre, tan sobre protectora como una madre.

- No tienes de que preocuparte, solo pase a cenar y volví a casa –dijo el chico tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Es muy irresponsable de tu parte no avisarnos en donde estas – Kankuro, siempre tan paciente, nunca se enojaba por este tipo de cosas, sabia que Gaara ya era mayor como para salir solo, sin la protección de sus hermanos.

- Hermanos, hay algo que tengo que avisarles – Gaara sabia que a ellos no debía pedir permiso, si lo hacia siempre obtendría por respuesta un NO, sin embargo cuando hablaba claro sus hermanos aceptaban cualquier cosa, pues los enorgullecía ver que no se dejaba de nadie – E invitado a pasar la noche a una nueva amiga, tal vez sea mas de una noche, espero sepan tratarla, les agradecería mucho que fueran gentiles con ella, es un poco tímida, – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, dejando a sus hermanos atónitos, pues estos nunca habían conocido una amiga a Gaara, mucho menos una que le importase tanto como para invitarla a su casa.

El apuesto pelirrojo dirigió a Hinata a la sala, donde sus hermanos esperaban ansiosos de ver a la "amiga" de su hermano, Al verla entrar Kankuro se quedo boquiabierto viendo a la chica mas sensual que sus ojos hayan visto antes, el vestido le quedaba hermoso como si hubiese sido hecho especialmente para ella, su cabello en perfecto contraste con sus ojos, era perfecta. Temari solo veía en ella la amiga que tanto soñó.

- Hermanos ella es Hinata, mi amiga, como ya les dije, se quedara por un tiempo con nosotros, desde ahora ella será tratada como familia – dijo el chico como si hablara con la servidumbre, sus hermanos estaban acostumbrados a esto.

-Buenas noches –se presento la muchacha – mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata, espero no les moleste mi presencia, y Sabaku no Temari, siento haber tomado la ropa, gracias por su ayuda – termino de decir la chica mostrando un leve sonrojo.

- Eres en verdad hermosa Hinata – dijo Kankuro, saludando a la muchacha – Es un honor tener a una belleza como tu en nuestra casa-.

- Gracias Sabaku no Kankuro – la chica no pudo decir mas, estaba totalmente enrojecida por el comentario.

- Estoy segura de que nos llevaremos bien, y no te preocupes por el vestido, puedes tomar mi ropa cuando gustes – dijo Temari abrazándola entusiasmadamente, era feliz por tener una amiga.

- También lo creo – dijo la chica sonriendo angelicalmente.

- Esta bien, mostrare a Hinata su habitación, será la de huéspedes que esta a un lado de la mía, - Gaara no quería que la peliazul permaneciera tan cerca de Kankuro.

El chico dirigió a Hinata por las escaleras hasta el mismo pasillo, yendo hasta el fondo.

- Esta es mi habitación – señalo Gaara – y la tuya esta al lado, será tuya por el tiempo que quieras quedarte, dentro hay varias cosas para tu uso personal, Temari siempre insiste en tenerla lista por alguna visita inesperada, si necesitas algo puedes decírmelo a mi, a mis hermanos o a la servidumbre-.

La habitación era espaciosa, tenia, como había dicho Gaara, todo lo necesario, cama, Closet, Baño, sillones, una mesa con libros y una computadora, arreglada con diversos cuadros y un color rosa adornado con flores, acogedora, y demasiado arreglada, como si en verdad estuvieran esperando algún visitante.

- Te dejare sola, - dijo el pelirrojo saliendo de la habitación –por cierto desayunamos a las 8, acostumbramos hacerlo en familia, espero no te importe ir, será en el jardín, buenas noches y descansa – Salio del cuarto dejando a una Hinata totalmente sorprendida por la amabilidad de los Sabaku no, aunque le incomodo que Kankuro la mirara como los clientes del bar.

Al salir de la habitación, el pelirrojo se topo con su hermano.

- ¡Hey Gaara! – Se escucho llamar a Kankuro atrás de el – Guau, en verdad es hermosa y sensual tu amiga – dijo acercándose a el – ¿estas interesado en ella?

- No – dijo Gaara seco y cortante,

-¿Entonces no te molestaría si le hago una visita nocturna? –

- ¡Si te acercas a ella te corto la cabeza! – Amenazo Gaara empujando a su hermano hacia la pared, acorralándolo y con las manos en su cuello.

- Hey calma, era solo un comentario, veo que si te interesa hermanito – Kankuro se separo de el sobando el brazo donde se había lastimado. - Esta me la pagaras maldito desagradecido - susurro Kankuro molesto.

Y aunque Gaara no escucho esta amenaza, sabia que lo que había echo con su hermano había sido un error, había despertado su rabia, el sabia el temperamento de Kankuro, por lo que el no se quedaría tranquilo, en cambio querría vengarse.

* * *

**N/A : ****Segundoo cap' tambien es algo corto U_U , pero tengan paciencia, actualizare una vez por semana o mas si puedo :). . .**

******... & la preguntta es, ¿Como se vengara Kankuro?  
**

******Saludoos a las lecttoras & Graciaas por los ****Reviews.**** Espero ****les agrade este cap. **

**Sayonara:*!****  
**


End file.
